


The Bunnyburrow Twister Event of 2020

by WHPA



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Just weirdness, Mild Humor, No Angst, Tornado, funny last sentence, slightly confusing tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/WHPA
Summary: Today was forecasted to be clear and sunny all day, with maybe a slight chance of rain. So, everybody’s favorite couple decides to go out and pick blueberries. Bad idea.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Bunnyburrow Twister Event of 2020

“Carrots, have I mentioned to you how much I love blueberries?” Nick asked, his tail wagging as he plucked one of the small, blue, round delectables off the bush and popped it in his mouth.

“No, Nick,” Judy answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice like tar, “you haven’t said that. Not once in your entire life.”

“Well, I guess I’d better say it then: I _love_ blueberries,” Nick said, pretending to swoon dramatically.

Judy facepawed. “What would I ever do without you?”

“I have no clue, m'lady. After all, I’m not you,” Nick answered with his usual dramatic charm.

“You’re such a dork,” Judy giggled.

“You know you love me.”

“Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Weather is beautiful today, isn’t it?” Judy asked.

“Perfect day for blueberry picking,” Nick agreed.

“Mm-hm.”

“Looks like Deerbrooke is getting hammered over there, though,” Nick said, looking to the north, where sheets of rain were falling so hard it looked like a wall reaching from the ground to the clouds.

“Oh yeah, they’re getting severe weather warnings over there. I think there’s also a tornado watch. I’d hate to be them,” Judy commented matter-of-factly.

“You look cute in that, by the way,” Nick commented, referring to Judy’s bright yellow sundress.

“Aw… Nick,” Judy said, blushing and hiding behind her ears bashfully.

“And now you look adorable.” And with that, they both fell into a comfortable silence.

It was five minutes later when Nick looked at the sky again after he noticed the wind start to pick up and the area got darker.

“Carrots, the storm is getting closer. I think we should head in.”

“I’ll keep an eye on it,” Judy said, “and if it looks like we may get rained on, we’ll head in. Trust me, I grew up here. I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay,” he said, glancing once more at the sky.

Another five minutes later, Nick heard “Oh no.” come from Judy.

“What?” Nick asked.

“We need to head back. Now. Look up,” Judy practically demanded.

Nick did so and was greeted with a site that made his heart stop: the sky was _green_. Plus, he just noticed, _there was no wind_. “Carrots?”

“Yes?” Judy answered.

“Fucking _run_.” Nick just said, as the wind picked up again, right to full force and only getting stronger. They began to run back to the burrow, which was two miles away, at least.

“Don’t look back!” Judy yelled, right on Nick’s heels, who was running as fast as he could.

However, due to her lighter frame, Judy couldn’t keep up with Nick, because the winds could pull and lift her easier, causing her to lose her footing. In addition, her sundress acted as a sail, only pulling her back more. She tried calling out, but he couldn’t hear her. She tried running on all fours, but that didn’t work, either. The wind only pulled her up and back harder. So she threw herself fully on the ground, lying flat on her stomach, hoping to ride out the tornado. When she felt herself being dragged back, she dug her forepaws and hindpaws in. However, when she felt her body start to peel away from the ground, she knew: she was going for a ride whether she wanted to or not.

 _This is it_ , the poor rabbit thought, tears in her eyes, as the dust and dirt began to obscure her vision. _This is how I die._

When her body finally left the ground fully, she tried grabbing a bush branch, gasping, in an attempt to stop herself from being sucked into the tornado. About two seconds later, her attempt was proved futile when the branch broke, and she let loose a blood-curdling scream as she tumbled into the whirlwind.

Meanwhile, Nick made it back to the burrow, slamming the door behind him.

“Where’s Judy?” Bonnie demanded.

“She’s right… here?” Nick turned around to see that she was missing. “Oh my god.”

“Basement, Nick. Now. I’m sorry, but it’s too late.”

-***-

Blackness. And wind. Extremely intense, volatile, wind. This was all Judy’s senses could process. Even if she opened her eyes, she could still see nothing but black. Yet, she kept them open anyways. It felt like she was up there for days. Which, while inaccurate, she was in there for a long, _long_ time. Bunnies, due to their light weight, could be held aloft in a tornado for the entire duration of its life. Judy happened to be one of those unfortunate rabbits. She was held near the top of the twister, above all of the heavy, and deadly, wreckage, for over _three hours_ , travelling over two hundred miles and being deposited on the outskirts of Zootopia, shaken, but completely unscathed, the tornado dissipating not long afterwards. Rescue crews found her soon afterwards, and, upon finding her unharmed, took her back to Bunnyburrow, where she was reunited with her family, and Nick. Her burrow was also unscathed, save for a small chunk of missing roof on the west side of the building.

As for the tornado? It broke four records: Longest life: 3 hours 36 minutes, and 42 seconds, longest distance travelled: 209.5 miles, highest thing ever carried: 600 feet, and fewest casualties/fatalities: 0. In fact, Judy was the only mammal that was picked up by the tornado. And, speaking of Judy, she broke a some records herself: Longest time aloft: 3 hours, 35 minutes, and 16 seconds, Longest distance travelled while aloft: 209.5 miles, and Highest elevation from the ground: 500-600 feet the whole way. Being the only thing that high up, other than soil and the wind, she was perfectly safe up there.

To this day, everybody is still confused by the freak tornado that travelled across multiple states, yet only one person was ever picked up and left completely unharmed, despite multiple towns being flattened. This tornado became known as “The Bunnyburrow Twister Event of 2020,” named after the town of its origin: Bunnyburrow.

Seriously, it’s like, “What? What the fuck?”


End file.
